Nightly Reflection
by kidviral
Summary: A raven-headed boy reflects on his relationship with a certain red-headed girl. AAML


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Why did he give it to her?

This was the question that had been swirling around the raven-headed boy for the last hour. He did not regret giving "it" to her but rather he was proud of himself for being able to let go such an important item for his friend, he had bragging rights and she could no longer call him selfish after this (or so he thought). He just wanted to know why was "it" first to come to mind when thinking of a present for her.

The girl was stubborn, mean, violent, and his best friend (not counting Pikachu). Yes she was his best friend but even best friends have limits...right? Sure, she did send him gifts, even very precious gifts, like that lure of hers, but that does not mean he has to give her precious gifts too right? Yes, of course he does, but he didn't have to give her "it," he could've gotten a rare Pokémon for her, something that only lives in Sinnoh, a water pokemon. He could have gotten her a pink Shellos, girls like pink right, he could always ask Dawn just in case, or maybe a Lumineon, it could have made a great addition in one of her family's water performances, plus Pikachu could have some great training weakening the said Pokémon. But no he gave her "it."

The stars where shining bright above him, he wondered if she could see the same stars as he does, thinking that it does made him feel closer to her. He missed her companionship, he missed her fiery red hair, he missed her cerulean eyes (blue, green, which ever you like), he missed her smile, he missed how her hips would sway....no he couldn't think like that, she was his best friends and he's not interested in girls yet...he meant never, he will never be interested in girls (still in denial), Pokémon and battling is what he's interested in, the manly stuff. Romance is for girls.

Sleep was finally getting to him, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, with a final yawn he finally closed them. He could always ask Brock for advice the next morning, but being Brock he would call it a crush. Yeah right, him and her, a couple, impossible, even if everyone they have met have assumed that they were a couple, they weren't. Besides, how would they act as a couple, would they hold hand, go out on a date or...even...kiss. He frowned at the thought; he could not believe how his mind can create such a disgusting scenario. He violently shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his mind, but it was too late, the image was already engraved in his mind.

* * *

In a city far, far away, a red headed girl was looking up at the stars above her window. She wondered how a certain raven-headed boy was doing, if he was doing alright, winning badges, capturing new and rare Pokémon, changing his "you-know-whats" as his mother would always remind him, she let out a slight giggled at the thought.

She turned her head around to her table, at the present the raven-headed boy sent her for her birthday, she smiled at it, knowing that he still remembered and cared about her, she took it to her hands feeling the soft fabric on her fingers. She could still feel the surprise she had when his mom sent her the package. She was smiling when she got the gift, seeing as it was from him, but when she read the card attached to it she frowned. The card just read to Misty, from Ash, as if he didn't have anything good (or even bad) to say about her. She refused to open it but curiosity got the better of her. When she finally gave in to her curiosity, her frown turned into shock as that red and white hat of his laid there, the hat he loved so dearly, the hat that he refused to let anyone else borrow, not even her. He was always better with action than word.

She smiled at the memory, feeling all bubbly inside. But the question finally weighed in on her. What did this mean? Was it from a best friend? An admirer? A lover? Did he have some kind of symbolic purpose when giving her his hat? No, it can't be, he's too much of an idiot to think of metaphors, but it has been years since he was that stupid ten year old who pitted a Pikachu against and Onix. Maybe he'd mature, maybe his hormones has finally caught up to him. And now the question swirls around her:

Why did he give it to her?


End file.
